Daijoubu!
by MeganePurinko
Summary: Wheee! FLAT4 Affection Series Part Two! Yuki's not gifted at basketball, but maybe a certain blonde wizard can help. But will something spring up? R&R!


Disclaimer: Same. I own NOTHING. Except Yuki... Toei Animation owns EVERYTHING. Except Yuki... I OWN YUKI.

Author's Note: Yipee, Part Two! This time it's Aiko's ever stubborn english speaking counterpart, Leon-kun! YAY!!! Like "Points" this takes place in Tomo-DAICHI.. As usual, it IS, of course, in Yuki's point of view. There may be some LeAi, if you squint at it... Basically, in this one Yuki shows off her basketball erm... _skills_. One can only wonder how she balances her skills with her confidence. Look at the bright side, at least she pulls through at_ times_, ne?

_Quick Note: Here, we see Yuki acting a bit like Hikari, aka Dawn, from Pokemon.. or Pocket Monsters, hence the title. Hehe._

Another thing! Although it may not be that important...

The song Yuki sings at the beginning.. of the beginning of.. is "Destiny" by Nami Tamaki. It's one of my favorites! As said by Yuki!

----------------------------------------------------------

_"Daijoubu!"_ or _"It'll be alright!"_

_Itsuka miteta tooi ano sora wa  
KIMI no kokoro ni tsunagatte ita_

_Me wo tojireba itsumo  
Namae yobu koe dake kikikoeru_

I hummed the melody of one of my favorite songs as I skipped through the roads of Misora, Tokyo. I was on a daily stroll, for exercise.

I wasn't really out of shape or anything, I just wasn't athletic...

Unlike one of my friends, Ai-chan.

...Then again, Momo-chan was pretty _gifted_ at basketball. And Doremi-chan on the other hand.. She was sorta like me, we both didn't really like sports...or _math_.

_Ugh, all the numbers and all the __**exercise**_

There's absolutely _no_ wonder there was the famous question: _"Brains or Brawn?"_

_Or something like that._

I may not of had much brawn, but at least I had _SOME_ brains. If _"Brawn"_ was the correct word.

But does having fun really have to do with _any_ of that? I'll ansewer that.

Not. At. All.

I let out a sigh as I stopped and folded my hands in my lap.

_Bounce._

"Ara?"

I spun around and noticed a boy making shots at the basketball court. My heart skipped a beat as my brown eyes drank in the sight. "Ka_...Kakkoii..._"

_He was... good! And not just good... Really good!_

He made it look so easy...

The boy dribbled the basketball before making yet another perfect shot. He wiped off his face, and I immediately reconized him.

_Blonde hair held back in a rough ponytail and a light, but dark shade of blue eyes... And those twicks that always __**somehow**__ stayed out of his face..._

He was the only one with a non-japanese name, though his english speaking skills sounded funny compared to Momo-chan's perfect and fluent american english. He was also the most athletic boy I've ever seen... Even good enough to beat an entire team, alone.

My heart raced as a blush spread across my cheeks, watching him make everything I found difficult... _easy_.

The boy made another shot that easily made it in the basket and I started clapping. He looked confused for a moment as he looked over his shoulder and noticed me. The surprise on his face was kinda cute.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Leon-kun, that was amazing!" I exclaimed, still clapping. "You've really improved!"

_Why was I saying __**that**__? This must of been the first time I've seen him practice before..._

"Thanks. But what are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh just taking a stroll..." I placed my hands on the fence that seperated me from Leon-kun. My eyes scanned the fence for an entrance while a cheerful grin was on my face. I noticed a door and rushed in. "So how are you?" I asked, now in his face, my eyes sparkling eargerly. "Fine." he said, casually.

I walked over and picked up the basketball. I licked my lips as I closed one eye and shoot at the basket.

_Negitive. It just rebounded from the rim._

"Miss." I confirmed. "But next time for sure!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"DARN IT!!!! Next time! Next time!"

"Yuki-chan, you're hopeless." Leon confirmed, tossing me the basketball.

You're probably wondering exactly how many times I missed. Erm...

Too many to count.

Leon-kun was right, I _was_ hopeless. But I couldn't give up!

I made another shot.

...And another miss.

"Gah! What is WRONG with this basketball?!" I yelled at no one in particular.

Suddenly, Leon burst out laughing. I perked up and stared at him curiously. "Yuki-chan's you're... you're... you're so hopeless!" "You already said that!" I said, stomping my foot. "Daijoubu! Daijoubu! I'll get better!"

Leon glanced at me. "Is that so?" he asked in english. "Leon-kun! Since you're so good, why don't you teach me how to actually _MAKE_ the shot?!" I challenged, an obivious hint of sarcasm in my voice. Leon looked confused for a moment but grinned. "Okay!"

_What?!_

_**TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP! TA-THUMP!**_

My face flushed red immediately.

_He said yes...? Why is my heart beating so hard? Why do I feel this fluttery feeling in my stomach? Why is all the blood rushing to my face? Why do I feel so nervous?!_

The questions remained unansewered as I picked up the basketball, my knees shaking. I walked towards Leon and turned my back towards him and aimed to shoot once again. My arms wouldn't stop shaking, and my heart was beating so fast, I felt so faint...

"You're not doing it right Yuki-chan."

I felt Leon place his hands on mine, his gentle breathing in my ear...

"First off, spread your arms out." Leon instructed. My mouth closed, as I grew dazed and obeyed. "Hai." "Good, now shoot!" I could feel Leon's grin as I blushed harder. I shoot and in an instant, I pushed back, bringing my hands to my chin, as red as strawberries. Leon's hands held the sides of my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

_**Ta-thump.**_

I breathed heavily and looked up... Only to see that I had...

Made it.

"Good job Yuki-chan!" Leon said happily. He peered over at my shoulder and flashed me another of his cute grins. My lips formed a smile.

It took us a couple of seconds to realize something.

_He... He was hugging me!_

Leon released me automatically, a blush evident on his face. "T-That..." I flushed red. "Ah..."

Another few seconds.

"Leon-kun can I... talk to you?" I heard myself ask. Leon nodded. "...Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------

"So you practice because you want to best Ai-chan?"

"Yep."

I glanced at Leon, who seemed focused on the basketball he was easily spinning on his finger. I felt another warm fluttery feeling as my brown eyes glittered. "You really admire her huh?" Leon seemed surprised by this question and stopped spinning the ball, holding it and staring at it slightly dazed. A light blush formed across his face.

"Maybe a little." he confessed. "But everytime I challenge her, it's always a lost. But I'll always keep trying!"

The words I had said only a few minutes earlier repeated in my mind.

_"Daijoubu! Daijoubu! I'll get better!"_

I blushed slightly as a word slipped out of my lips.

"...Hypocrite."

Leon's eyes widened as he stared at me. "What do you mean by that?!" "I mean, earlier you said I was hopeless after all those failed shots." I explained. "And yet you fail to beat Ai-chan _all the time_. You're such a hypocrite Leon-kun." I then grinned. "But you and I are kinda alike ya know?" Leon sighed. "Hey, you actually got that last shot only because I _helped_ you."

I felt a rock crash on my head.

_He was right..._

Then... Something hit me.

"Maybe you just needed a little push like I did..." I said softly. He looked at me confused. "What do you mean Yuki-chan?"

_**Ta-Thump...**_

I faced him and placed my hands on his shoulders and approached his face...

_His surprised expression was priceless._

I closed my eyes and captured his lips in a quick kiss.

It wasn't one of those passionate kisses shared between lovers, more of a sweet kiss shared between friends.

When I pulled away, I could already feel a blush crept across my cheeks. Leon also blushed and placed a finger on his lips. "Yuki-chan..."

I let out a heavy sigh and I rubbed the top of his head affectionately. "You'll do fine in the future. That kiss was only for luck, so... good luck!" I felt myself brighten and smiled sincerly. "Daijoubu!" He looked surprised for a few moments but grinned.

"Thanks... Yuki-chan."

Much to my surprise, he quickly pecked my cheek and I flushed red. He took the basketball, which he had dropped earlier due to the shock of me kissing him and started dribbling. "See you later!" he called in english as he raced off.

I brought a hand to my cheek, still blushing. "Leon-kun..." I smiled and called out, hoping he, by a miracle, could hear me...

"LEON-KUN!!! JUST REMEMBER!!!"

I screamed out the last word with all my heart...

_"DAIJOUBU!!!!"_

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
